A Night to Remember
by kayelyn
Summary: After seeing his chosen female with another, Sesshomaru decides to claim that which has always been his. However, a simple claiming becomes something much deeper, something that neither shall ever forget.


**A/N:** So this is most definitely what I should not be doing right now, but this oneshot has been sitting in my docs for about a month unfinished. Mainly because Lyra got me going "BAMBAMBAM" everytime I tried to write it. . All her fault I tell you. XD Oh well, love her anyway. More than likely this will be my last post until I get the Dokuga Raffle fics finished which should hopefully take no longer than a week. Also, summaries suck. Big time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters, which are the intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from the posting of this fanfiction.

...

Taisho Sesshomaru was not having a good day. Important contracts had fallen through, his secretary was an incompetent fool, and Inuyasha never deigned to come into work. The last thing he wanted to do was meet Kagome at the opening of a new club downtown.

Passing the doorman, Sesshomaru was inundated with an avalanche of scents. Nothing was hidden from him, lust, booze, body odor, nervousness; his lips curled in disgust. Discreetly sniffing the air, he sorted through the scents till he found the one he was searching for. Lavender and jasmine, tinged with thunderstorms. A Miko_, his_ Miko, Kagome.

Sesshomaru followed the scent, finding her on the dance floor. A predatory smirk bloomed across his face, only to be replaced with a snarl. A male. Dancing with his Kagome. Unacceptable.

His beast threatened to rise, filling him with the need to rend his rival limb from limb and claim his woman here and now so no one could dispute his ownership.

_Mine._

He stalked to the dancing couple, easily flinging the human male away from his Miko.

Kagome squeaked her sapphire eyes wide and confused as Sesshomaru buried his nose at her throat.

"You are mine," he rumbled.

Kagome stiffened, and Sesshomaru pulled away from her, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"You are mine," he growled.

His hand dove under her dress, cupping her mound; the other wrapped itself around her waist in a possessive hold. He watched through red-hazed eyes as she flushed, trying to squirm out of his grasp. He bent down to where his face was level with hers, staring at her as his middle finger slowly starting to trace her clothed slit, awaiting her submission.

Kagome couldn't breathe, her tongue darted out to moisten dry lips. Sesshomaru's hands on her, his breath on her lips, it was too much. She trembled.

"Say it, Ka-go-me," he whispered silkily.

"_.Mine_."

Sesshomaru smirked as he felt his Kagome's silk panties dampen. The heady scent of her arousal spurred his own, teasing him to take, to dominate, to _own_, but he still needed three little words from her.

His eyes took on a predatory gleam as he slipped his large finger inside her panties, his calloused finger teasing her nub as his palm pressed against her mons. Sesshomaru smirked in victory as a moan ripped from her throat.

"Say it, Kagome. Say it, and you will be mine…_forever_."

Kagome raised her lust-darkened eyes to meet his red streaked ones, a slave to his will. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "I am yours."

Sesshomaru's fangs elongated. "Say it again," he whispered.

"I am_ yours_."

"Again," he growled as his claw flicked her nub faster and faster. "Again, _again_."

"I am yours, Sesshomaru," she moaned.

"Yes, that you are, little Miko."

His claws shredded her panties, as his other hand moved to cup her ass pulling her closer to wrap her leg around his hips. His finger plunged into her making her cry out.

A sense of freedom in her blinding lust took over, molding her into something new. Kagome cared not for the people surrounding them, cared not if they looked over and saw. The new part of her wished they would, so all would know that Sesshomaru was hers, that only she could have him, make him like this, _possess_ him like this.

The pounding of the music matched the tempo of her heart, the soaring of her blood. Conversations buzzed in her ears, smoke stung her eyes, but she did not notice. All she felt was the singing of her blood and Sesshomaru's hands touching her, molding her, guiding her to a higher pleasure she had ever known.

She needs more, more of this, more of him, more of anything, everything. She whined her need to him begging him to listen, to see, to _know_.

Her heat seared his flesh, igniting a fire within his blood. Her moans and pleas for more, more, _more_ rang in his ears, making him swell and ache for relief, for completion; how he yearned for it, craved it with every fiber of his being.

He needed to taste her, fill himself on her. His fangs nipped her delicate flesh, his rough tongue soothed, his lips caressed her, bringing them both higher, leaving them panting, and wanting, and _needing._

Minds reeling, bodies throbbing they swayed to the beat of their coursing blood and the pounding bass. Fingers exploring, mouths seeking, eyes searching, this simple seduction unlike any they have experienced before, nor did they think that they would ever experience again.

Sesshomaru raised her up, and Kagome wrapped her other leg around his hips. He moved them deeper into the club, mouths and fingers never ceasing, only increasing in pressure, the need to consume strong, _so strong_.

Coming to a wall, he braced her against it. His fingers tugging at the straps covering her from him, his claws itched to rend the fabric, restrained only by a minute shake of Kagome's head. His hands found her zipper, pulling it down slowly, teasingly. He quirked an eyebrow at Kagome's huff of indignation.

"Eager are we, little Miko?" He rumbled, as his hands exploring the exposed flesh of her back, his tongue the exposed tops of her breasts. "Not so eager as I."

Kagome tilted her head back, giving him more room to taste, to tease, to show her submission to his will, his wants.

Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to flick her tongue against the shell of his ears. She reveled in his tremble, his breathy moan, only to take the lobe into her mouth and bite.

Sesshomaru stiffened as his control snapped.

He brought one hand down to stroke himself through his slacks, trying to ease the pressure, fighting with himself to not rip the offending clothing from his body. His fingers trembled as he slowly, carefully, pulled himself out. He relished in his bitch's wanton moan as he pushed against her molten core, gloried in her hiss of disappointment as he pulled back. He placed his hands on the wall by her head, bracing them against it, while effectively caging her in. There would be no escape for her, not now, not ever. Mate she would be, he would accept no other.

Sesshomaru thrust against her again, letting out a low growl as he encountered her wet heat again.

"So hot, so wet for me aren't you, little bitch? " He rumbled, "Tell me, _Ka-go-me_, do want this cock?"

Kagome mewled as a shiver raced down her spine at his hot words.

"Tell me, woman," He growled, "Say it. _Say it!"_

"I-I want-it, Sesshomaru," she stuttered out on a moan. "I need it, _please."_

With a quick, hard thrust, Sesshomaru sheathed himself between her wet walls, ripping a moan from them both. He slowly withdrew, only to slam himself back deep within her, setting a relentless pace.

_There will be other times to savor._

Kagome bit out a harsh cry as she felt his heavy girth mercilessly stretch and fill her, consume her. A slow burn began to flame brightly in her, she needed but she did not know what it was that she craved. The only thing she knew was that she was being slowly devoured heart, body, and soul by his lust-filled gaze, his hot flesh, his pounding cock deep within her.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Kagome bloom under his touch. His reddened eyes drank in her arching form molding to his, her heaving breasts bouncing in time with his hard thrusts, and her eyes-eyes once a beautiful sapphire-near black with her lust and need. He craved her, _needed _her like no other. She owned him as much as he owned her, heart, body, and soul.

She bucked forward, her teeth clamping down on his shoulder to muffle the pleasure filled scream as the coil that had burned so hot and so bright burst into flame, her body writhing in ecstasy. Her eyes were blind, body numb, to everything around her but Sesshomaru. She let out a small gasp as his sharp fangs slid through the junction of her neck and shoulder, ripping another orgasm from her spent body as his youki poured into her, _claiming _her for his own.

To Sesshomaru, the taste of her blood was unlike any other, sweet and tangy as it flowed across his tongue. He knew in that moment that she was his perfect match, there could never, _would _be another for him. The knowledge of that, the _pleasure _of it and the clenching muscles of his female ripped his own climax from him, forcing him to her will.

_Beautiful._

Kagome groaned once again as his seed filled her, hot and pulsing with the rawness of his power. In a moment of brief lucidity, she sent her own power to him claiming him as thoroughly as he was claiming her.

As their power receded, they leaned heavily against the wall utterly drained. Kagome slowly lowered her legs, bracing herself against her new mate and the wall as she tried to fix her clothing. Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her shaking fingers away; straightening her dress for her while, she tried in vain to fix her mussed hair.

_All will know._

Pleased with this notion, he discretely tucked himself back inside his slacks as watched his female slowly come back down from her high.

"Come, Kagome-_mate-_ this night is long from over."

_Eternity starts now._

_..._

Meh. I have no idea how I feel about that last line. :/ As always, please review!


End file.
